Severus' Plan
by kellyH
Summary: Hermione is caught between the desires of two Professors.


This was a challenge prompt where the ficlet had to be under 1000 words

Warnings: **Un-beta'd **(that is a big one), Darkish content, implied dubious consent.

Prompts from:  
**Lucius**: malfoy dungeons, Mudblood and leather  
**luvsev** : Someone hates Hermione. what, if anything do they do to her?  
**severely_lupine** : punishment, collar, and Lupin  
AN: The ficlet starts at movie!verse Harry Potter 3, and then second part starts a number of years later.

* * *

**Severus' Plan**

The wolf had heard her call and it beckoned him. Only a short few minutes before he had seen her behind the dark haired man, hiding from him with absolute fear upon her face. She had every right to be afraid – he was after her. The dark man held his arms out wide in a foolish attempt to protect her, but he would be a minor obstacle to get past.

But now he could hear her voice calling from the distance, and it took his attention away from attacking the boy in front of him. Normally, werewolves would only respond to the call of their own kind, but this girl calling out for him, as if she were werewolf, would soon be one of them. He had chosen his mate, and now his mate was calling for him.

When he finally found her, she was hiding once again behind the boy he had just attempted to attack. He really didn't think on it; he couldn't when the urge to bite her was so great. He had attempted to swipe the boy away from her, when suddenly, he was attacked by a hippogriff, and his opportunity had been thwarted once more.

*~*

Narcissa could hear the werewolf's nails upon the door, dragged its claws downward, it was attempting to claw its way through. He was coming for them, and there was nothing they could do but wait to see when he would manage to force his way in.

Trapped beneath the drawing room floor, within the dungeons, Narcissa turned to look at Hermione whose face was completely devoid of colour. She eyed the girl for a moment, and then moved swiftly toward the door closest to her.

A loud, terrible growl came from behind the door, and Narcissa suppressed a whimper as she moved a step further toward safety.

BANG!

The door barely moved; the magic was holding, but for how long, Narcissa did not know. The door banged again as the beast threw itself against upon it, but this time she heard the distinct sound of the cracking of the wood. It was bound to come through with the next forceful blow.

"Is there a way out of here?" Hermione turned to ask her just as she stepped into the doorway.

Immediately, Hermione threw herself forward, and Narcissa did not manage to close it in time. Hermione had managed to squeeze through the shutting door.

BANG!

Narcissa muttered a vulgar comment at Hermione, but the girl didn't seem to notice – or care as the crashing of the door tumbling down the stairs taking precedent over both their thoughts.

The werewolf was at the door in a split second, again attempting to make its way into this room.

The girl's attention was so focused on the door that she didn't even notice Narcissa's hand upon her back and the other upon the door knob. She was not aware until the door creaked slightly open, and Narcissa shoved at her back with all the force she could muster.

Hermione was off-guarded by Narcissa's actions and her body hit the door before she had a chance to understand what was happening. Screaming, Hermione pleaded, "Don't do this! Please—" She attempted to push herself back with her leg and arms, but it was too late, the werewolf grabbed her leg through the opening of the door. Its teeth sinking deep into her skin, and she screeched out in anguishing pain as she fell backwards onto the ground. Instinctively, she grabbed at the nearest object to hold herself into the room, but as she was pulled out, she had no time to get a good grip on Narcissa. The werewolf quickly pulled her out of the room.

Narcissa wasted no time in shutting the door as Hermione's ear piercing screams reached a deafening tone. Backing herself into the wall, she tried to drown out the sounds by saying loudly, 'She is only a Mudblood,' over and over. "She is only—"

The screaming stopped suddenly, and was instead replaced with sobs. The beast had not killed her. Why he had not she wasn't sure, but Narcissa was not about to open the door to find out why. Instead she sank to the ground, her leather cloak giving her no warmth as she waited for the morning to come.

*~*

Severus' cheerfulness was unbound, and it was matched by his swift display of tenderness as he swept away her tears. The girl was slightly taken back by his mood, but after a time she had became more at ease and accepting of his consoling attitude toward her predicament.

Lupin had bitten her, making her like him, and it appeared that Hermione's wolf form did not take much interest in Lupin's werewolf. After each full moon past, Hermione and Lupin's battered bodies would awake in the morning and find themselves covered in scars from the previous night.

It was upon Remus' suggestion that she contact him, to persuade him out of retirement in order to make the potion that neither she nor Lupin could make.

Hermione had thought he would not comply with her request and deny her outright. How wrong she had been. The girl did not have to bother with tears – he despised them truthfully, but he took the advantage it afforded him in order to be closer to her, to have her body nestled close to his own.

She did not know that she was collared to him now, and that her condition had all been planned for over a year. Severus had schemed to have Hermione as his, and it was a shame that she had to be punished so harshly in order for him to woo her to him.

But then, she should not have rejected him all those years ago.


End file.
